Little Lily Potter
by DestinedForGreatness
Summary: Second Generation. Lily Potter is finally going to hogwarts, but when she gets there she starts crushing on a boy. Not just any boy, Scorpius Malfoy. What happens between them? and What is malfoy's Big secret?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi. This is my first story I have ever written, For anything. Well, except for school but that doesn't really count because we don't get to chose what we write about. So please read and review! Hope you like it!**

" HELP!" A shrill voice screamed in the dead of the night.

I hopped out of bed and raced out of my room, nearly tripping over the trunk laying on my floor. All of my cousins and siblings had the same idea, and we were all standing around in confusion. The shriek came again from the direction of my cousin's room. Fred pushed open the door and ran inside. I scooted past my family into the dark room.

"What happened?" Fred asked frantically, glancing around the room.

"There was a…" she flinched " a cockroach." I heard moaning from behind me as the rest of my family stumbled back to their rooms. Fred pushed past me as I made my way over to Rose's bed.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"About 3:30"

"Now I'll never get to sleep!" I moaned. I was to excited for tomorrow. I was finally going to Hogwarts! I sat down next to Rose on her bed.

"What's Hogwarts like?" I questioned.

Rose groaned."Isn't that like, the 60th time you've asked me that?"

"Just answer the question!" I snapped.

"It's really fun, the only bad part is the sorting, they make you fight a dragon. Last year a kid died!"

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. They couldn't possibly make first years do that, could they? I heard Rose giggle from beside me, and I turned to see her doubled over in silent laughter. I grabbed a pillow from beside me and hit her with it.

"You are so gullible, Lily!" She said sitting back up and smoothing down her shirt where it got crinkled.

I angrily stomped out of the room. I heard Rose calling out for me but I ignored her. She was such a jerk sometimes! I got to my room and laid down on my bed. Before I knew it I was asleep, dreaming about Hogwarts. I hoped it would be fun!

The next day

I rushed around my room, grabbing clothes and books as I went. I stuffed them all into my suitcase, and hurried down the steps. I was the first one down-stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see my grandma cooking bacon and eggs.

"Hello Lily", she smiled at me, "food?"

I shook my head. I was way too nervous to eat. I watched as parts of my family come down the stairs and into the kitchen. First it was dad and mum, Then Fred and James, after them came Hugo and Rose, and finally Teddy.

"Cooommmmmeee ooonnnnnn" I whined "let's go!"

"Slow down, Lily! We still have ten minutes before it's time to go."

"But I want to go now!" I know it sounded childish but it was the truth. I didn't think I could take it anymore, so I stood up and started pacing the floor. I heard someone laugh behind me, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get to the train station!

"Alright guys, It's time to go" Aunt Hermione said.

"Finally!" I said in a whisper. I nearly ran outside to the muggle thing we would be taking to the train station. I think it was called a bar or something.

"Everyone into the car!" Mom shouted from behind me.

Oh! It's a car! All 11 of us got into the car (Dad had put an charm on it so we could all fit. I was finally going to Hogwarts!

**A/N- That was really bad, wasn't it? I know the ending was really horrible, but i couldn't think of anyway to end it. (I suck at beginnings and endings) So tell me if you would like me to keep writing or if I should just give up writing completely! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Meeting Mallorie

**A/N thanks to BROOKLYNrose98 for reviewing. And thanks to my friend Sarha for tell me that she liked my story. It made me feel very happy :)**

I could barely contain my excitement as our car pulled into the train station. I hurriedly walked towards the train station as the rest of my family tagged behind, laughing and talking about Hogwarts. I hopped on to the sidewalk and turned around to see them still at the other end of the parking lot. They were like snails!

I stomped my foot impatiently. They were still at least 15 feet away.

"Come on!" I called out "You're sooooooooooooooooo slow!"

I heard my dad chuckle as he came up.

"Lils we still have time."

"I know, but I want to get on the train!"

He sighed and we continued walking, as we went into the train station, I saw a girl arguing with a worker.

"But it says right here that I need to go to Platform 9 3/4!" The girls voice rang out, sounding close to tears.

"I'm sorry, but there is no such thing!"

"Excuse me?" I interjected.

'Yes?" The girl looked very confused.

"I can show you the way to platform 9 ¾, if you'll come with me."

"Really?" The girl's face perked up "That would be so cool!"

We walked away from the worker who was shaking his head saying something about crazy people. We walked over to my family, and they all turned to look at me.

"Hey guys, this is my friend" I saw her smile at the mention of friend but kept talking. "Her name is… Uh, I'm sorry I never got your name!"

"It's o.k. My name is Mallorie Sarter."

"I'm Lily Potter. Those are my brothers, James and Albus, Those are my cousins, Rose and Hugo Weasly. And there is a lot more family, but they must have gotten on the train already." I told her.

"Wow you have a big family! At my house it's just me and my parents. They are both muggles so I have no idea what is going on." She confessed.

" There are lots of other muggleborn kids at Hogwarts so you won't be the only one" Dad said, reassuringly.

"Uhh, shouldn't we be getting to the platform? The train leaves in ten minutes."

We headed in the direction of the wall.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Aunt Hermione asked, looking around the group.

"Go where?" Mallorie questioned.

"Through the wall of course!" James said looking at Mallorie for the first time.

James POV

I looked at Mallorie, and realized how pretty she was. She had Straight, chocolate color hair that was down to her waist. Her eyes were a Dark shade of blue with a yellow ring around her pupil. Her whole face had a delicate look to it that made me want to stroke it.

"Through the wall of course!"

As soon as I said those words, though, hers eyes grew wide.

"Through the wall." She repeated looking stunned.

I laughed at her comical expression, which caused her to spin around and glare at me. I had to admit she looked cute when she was angry. She turned to Lily.

"We really have to go through the wall?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it I've gone through it at least 8 times now. Oh, and by the way, just ignore my stupid, immature brother."

"Now, Lily" My dads voice came from behind me. Yes dad to the rescue! "We all know your brother is not stupid, though immature I agree with…"

"DAD!"

Why did he have to embarrass me in front of Mallorie? Wait, why did I care if I was embarrassed in front of Mallorie? She was just a stupid first year! I shook my head. I don't like Mallorie, I don't like Mallorie! "Dennniiiaallll" a voice in the back of my head sang. I'm not in denial! Or am I?

Lily's Pov

Mallorie and I laughed as James face turned from confused, to angry, to confused again. He was so bad at keeping his emotions to himself. Unless he was upset. You'll never meet ANYONE who has seen James upset. Except for me. I can tell when he's upset when no one else can. Maybe It's a brother sister thing? Al can't see it though. Maybe it's because he is so dense.

"Ok Lily and Mallorie can go first" My Uncle rons voice said snapping me back to reality.

I saw Mallorie tense up a bit, so I sent her a reassuring smile. We walked towards the wall. Mallorie almost stopped at one point, but I gave her a gentle push. Right before we reached the barrier I heard Mallorie take a deep breath. I almost laughed at this. Did she think we were going to die?

Mallorie breathed out a sigh of relieve

"See not as hard as you thought it would be!"

Mallorie giggled and we both turned to see the last of my family going through the wall.

"See that boy over there, girls?" My uncle ron asked.

I turned to see a boy with messy white-blonde hair. My first thought was: he is cute!

"Well, you girls should stay away from him."

What? Why?

As if hearing my question my dad said "That is Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpius."

I looked him over again. He was tall, probably a foot taller than me. When he turned his head, I almost gasped. His eyes where the oddest color. They were a silver color with flecks of white in them. I felt myself drawn to them.

"Lily!" Mallorie exclaimed, giving me a smirk.

She mouthed the words " You soo like him!"

"I do not!" I said out loud.

Oops. My whole family turned to look at me.

"Care to enlighten us on what you do not?" James asked, hints of a smirk on his face.

"No" I said, like the true rebel I was. Not. I grabbed Mallory and we stalked away.

**A/N- Okay the next chapter is where the real fun begins so stay tuned, I guess. Anyway I was disappointed last chapter. ONE REVIEW! Come on! We can do better than that! Even if Its only one person sending 200 reviews I wouldn't care! Anyway thanks for reading and Ill be ur bestest friend if you rewiew, favorite, or alert!**


	3. Awkward encounters

**A/N Hi! Guess Who? Well me of course! Some people….. Any way thanks to BROOKLYNrose95 for reviewing! Also, I forgot now…. Look What you did! Anyway, Its seems like I have a lot of ideas for this story so I will probably be updating a lot. EN+JOYY!**

"Why aren't there any empty compartments?" Mallorie moaned as we pushed down the hallway, peering into compartments as we passed.

We had just gotten on the train and all of the compartments were full. We were almost to the end of the train and we hadn't found any empty ones. We looked hopefully at the last one hoping it would be unoccupied. Mallorie slid open the door, and I saw a pair of steely eyes staring back at me.

Scorpius.

Mallorie giggled beside me. I looked over at her. She was staring at me, trying to hold in her laughter.

"What do you want?" Scorpius hissed from behind me.

I turned my attention back to him.

"Well, there is no where else to sit, so we were wondering if we can sit here?" I asked hopefully

"No."

I must have looked shocked. That. Was. Rude. I quickly got over it, and did what I always did when someone was mean. I just ignored them

"Too bad!" I said In a really upbeat voice. "We are going to sit here!"

I heard Mallorie giggle from beside me as we stepped in. I plopped down next Scorpius, and Mallory sat across from me. Scorpius was glaring at us, but I ignored him.

"Hey Mallorie"

"Yes, Lily"

"Omg! I lovveeee that top you are wearing!"

Mallorie was confused for a second before she caught on. We were going to annoy Scorpius so much that he would go insane!

"Oh ya!" She said in a preppy voice, "And those shoes you are wearing are fab-u-lous!"

OMG! I know! I got them on sale!" I replied, matching her cheeriness.

Scorpius groaned. Our plan was working!

"If you girls are going to be this annoy you can just leave!" Scorpius growled.

"Make us!" I told him, defiantly.

He took out his wand and pointed it at me.

" Maybe I will!" He nearly shouted.

"MALFOY!" James voice came from behind me. I hadn't even heard the door open.

"You wouldn't be threatening my little sister, would you?"

"Maybe I was. What are you going to do about it?"

"STOP IT!" Mallorie shouted "We haven't even gotten to school, yet, and you are already fighting! .

James peered down at her. His face seemed to soften and he sat down in the seat next to her, still staring at Malfoy.

James POV

I was staring at Malfoy but my mind was somewhere else. I was thinking about what had happened right before I had entered the compartment.

"_Hey, guys, I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on my sister." I told the people sitting in my compartment. _

"_And," Albus interjected "her new friend."_

_A few people laughed at this._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, glaring at Albus._

"_Nothing," he said raising his hands as if defeated "Just that you have a crush on our little sisters friend."_

"_Sure" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes._

"_Please James, we all saw you looking at her!" Jake said from the corner of the seat._

After that I had stomped out, but not before I heard someone call out "bye, lover boy!" I looked over at Mallorie. She didn't like me, did she?

Lilys POV

Our movement suddenly ceased. We were finally at Hogwarts! I jumped up out of my seat at the same time as Mallorie and we raced out side. Ww basically jumped off the train. I ran over to the Hagrid, who was still at Hogwarts. Mallorie followed me. Her face was hilarious. She was gawking up at Hagrid like he was the coolest thing she has ever seen.

Me and Mallorie climbed into a boat.

"Oh, hi!" A voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see a girl with brownish-black hair and sparkling green eyes looking at me and Mallorie.

"Hi!" I replied with a friendly smile, "I'm Lily and this is Mallorie"

"I'm Sarah" she replied with a huge grin.

She seemed nice. Maybe I made another friend!

**A/N please fav, alert or review! For me? PLEAAASSSEEE! THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Sorting hat and silly crushes

**A/N Hey! I'm Back! You missed me didn't you? Im sorry! I've been gone for a whole day! How could I ever do that to you? I am very ashamed of myself! Haha! Well thanks to FleaBlack, BROOKLYNrose95 and YouKnowWho not voldemort… Wonder who that is? I'll give you a hint. She was introduced last chapter…. **

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling would I be here right now?**

"Omg!" Mallory exclaimed as we entered the great hall. The ceiling was glowing with bright multi- colored stars that were partly obstructed by a light fog. I gaped up at the bright display, it was so beautiful!

"Come along" Headmistress McGonagall said while ushering us onto the stage.

The sorting hat started singing its song. I couldn't concentrate, though. I scanned the audience for familiar faces. I saw my whole family sitting at the Gryffindor table. Would I be sitting with them? OR would I have to sit at the hufflepuff table? The ravenclaw table? I gulped as I thought about it, but would I be sitting with the Slytherins for the next seven years? I looked over at the Slytherin table. My eyes rested on Steely gray orbs. It was Scorpius and he was looking at… ME? I had just realized that I was staring at Malfoy for the whole song when McGonagall called out the first name. I zoned out until I heard a familiar name being called out.

"Lily Potter!" McGonagall's clear voice rang across the room.

Oh, that's me! I looked quickly at Mallorie and Sarah, who were talking about which house they would be sorted into, but stopped when they heard my name. Mallorie gave me a reassuring smile, while Sarah gave me her signature goofy one.

I walked up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed lightly on my head.

"_Lily potter? Daughter of the famous Harry potter, I presume?"_

"_Hmmm, very brave. Also very cunning. Where should you be put? Slytherin, or Gryffindor?_

"_NOT SLYTHERIN!" _I thought desperately

The sorting hat paused before Bursting out in laughter that could be heard by everyone in the great hall. I saw people looking around in confusion.

"_Well"_ I thought "_Thanks for embarrassing me!"_

"_You're just like your father."_

Me? Like my father? But Dad was always so brave and smart and always knew what to do! I wasn't like that at all!

"_He thought the same thing… So the only logical place you would be…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I probably was beaming as I stepped off the stage and walked towards the Gryffindor table. I sat down at the table next to James and across from Fred.

"Whatcha do?" James asked.

"Tell the hat a really funny joke?" continued Fred.

"Yup, I'm just fly like that." I smiled. I remembered that muggle term that a girl told me when I was riding a bike (that's another really weird muggle contraption.)

I looked up at my friends still on the stage. They were both giving me thumbs up.

"Mallorie Sarter!" McGonagall called out.

Mallorie made her way to the stage and sat on the stool. I looked over at James to see what he was doing. He might as well have been drooling. Pathetic.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Mallorie made her way over and sat next to me. We talked about random things until we heard McGonagall call out,

"Sarah Thompson!"

She walked over to the stool. She looked so confident, I had to envy her. She had barely had the hat on for a second before the hat called out

"RAVENCLAW!"

She jumped off the stool and walked over to the table. We wouldn't be able to see her as much as we would like, but I remembered that we promised to be friends even if we didn't all get into the same house. I smiled, I still had two friends. After a few more kids the sorting had ended. A girl jumped up and headed towards the Ravenclaw table. I almost gasped at her hair. It was the same shade as all of the Weasleys and mine.

"Who's she?" I asked Fred, who was staring intently at her.

"Dunno, I'm trying to figure out if she is a long lost part of the family or not , which I hope she isn't cause she is hot."

"Okay, first of all, if she was family that would be very, very creepy." Rose stated "And lucky for you, but unlucky for her, she's not family. She was sorted last year, which you would have known if you hadn't been sneaking around the forbidden forest at the time of the forest."

"Well, You are right, lucky for me!" Fred smiled.

Is my whole family getting random crushes?

The red-headed girl and Sarah walked back to our table.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed in her usual happy voice "This is my cousin, Destiny Ann! But you can call her destiny!"

For the rest of the night we talked, laughed, and ate! Maybe everything was going to be alright after all!

**A/N- Heyyy! I absolutly hated this chapter. Not much really happen except the introduction of Destiny. She is kind of a mix of me and my friend (Destinee) who moved away! I miss her tons! So if your reading this destinee, I MISS YOU! Anyway, sorry if this chapter stunk... I promise the next one will be better, and have Scorpius in it ( and to BROOKLYNrose95, ill make him nicer, just for you) So keep reviewing cause everytime you do, It makes me feel happy!**


	5. The First Day

**A/N- Hey guys! Thanks to YouKnowWho not voldemort and BROOKLYNrose95 (my very very faithful reviewer, who I am very thankful for!) Please enjoy! Oh and by the way, I'm going to make a new story soon! It is a Hermione/Sirius story… Hermione gets sent back into time to The marauders time! Oh and Another one which I just published called "Voldemort's secret" where Hermione is voldemorts daughter! But I will probably be most dedicated to this one since this is my first ever story! Again, Enjoy!**

"GET UP!" Mallorie screamed at me, jumping on my bed.

"UHHHG! What time is it?" I whined.

"Uhhh, 8, I think" She replied. She plopped down on my bed. Waiting for me to fully wake up.

"8? In the morning?"

"No, not in the morning! 8 in the cock-a-doodle-doo, YES 8 IN THE MORNING!"

"Why would we wake up this early in the morning, what are we at school or something?"

"Uhhh, ya!"

"Omg, we are!"

I hopped out of bed and rushed to get ready. Mallorie, Destiny, and My other roommate, Hannah (Who was a second year with Destiny) were all waiting for me and laughing while I stumbled around the room.

We all walked down the stairs together to the great hall, and towards my family who was already sitting down and eating.

"Mallorie!" James smiled as we got towards the table.

"Hi to you too, bro." I mumbled.

We all sat down near my family, and of course the boys positioned their selves so they were sitting next to my friends. James was sitting next to Mallorie, Fred was sitting across from Destiny, (I was sitting in-between Mallorie and Destiny) Sarah was sitting next to Albus (They had talked all night the night before), and Hugo was making a move on Hannah. I laughed. Hannah was so funny and nice, while Hugo was so…., Hugo-ish. Needless to say she was out of his league. Rose was sitting next to her boyfriend. And Victorie was reading a letter from Teddy, and after, writing a letter back. Was I the only one who didn't have a crush? Except for Scorpius…. Wait, I couldn't think that! Scorpius is so mean to everyone…. But maybe….

"So what does everyone have first today?" Fred's voice called out, breaking through my thoughts.

"Well, me, Mallorie, Sarah, and Lily all have herbology." Hugo told the rest of the people sitting around us.

"What a coincidence!" James abnormally cheery voice sang "It just so happens that Me and Albus also have Herbology!"

"I have a feeling that is not a coincidence, James" She said giving him a look that said: You-don't-fool-me-I-no-what-you-did-even-if-I-don't-know-how-you-did-it-and-you're- not-going-to-get-away-with-it. Which is admittedly a lot for a look to say, but it said it any way (A/N-and you didn't even know looks could talk!)

James just laughed "Don't worry, Rose! We got it all worked out with Neville!"

Fred chuckled, "Well me and Destiny are off to Potions!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from us.

Before she was dragged out of the great hall, we saw her roll her eyes.

"Come on, let's go to herbology!" I gushed out. My first class ever!

**A/N-Hey guys! I KNOW, I KNOW! I have not updated in a while and I feel really bad! Also, I BROKE A PROMISE! *Ashamed face* NO SCORPIUS! Never fear though! He will be in the next chapter! It will be Lily and Fred POVs on their classes… Today I cut myself with my pencil accidently right before a test, and I had to bleed through the whole test :/ It was not fun… Anyway, THANKS FOR READING! (You know what to do!) BYE!**


	6. Herbology class!

**Thanks to BROOKLYNrose95, books13, and lea-lea. for reviewing and to everyone that alerted and favorited! **

"Hurry up we're gonna be late!" Mallorie yelled at me.

We stepped into the greenhouses. They were filled with mandrake pots; we sat down at a table next to Hugo.

"Alright class, settle down!" Professor Longbottom shouted over the noise of the class's voices.

"Today we will be learning how to care for mandrakes. Put on your earmuffs and gloves and quickly pull out your mandrakes by their roots. Put them in the other pot and cover them with soil. You may begin."

I grabbed the mandrake root and pulled it out; at the same time I felt my earmuffs slipping. The mandrake's cry pierced the air and darkness swirled around me, overwhelming me.

**Scorpius's Pov**

"LILY!" Mallorie cried out.

I turned my head towards the gyffindor table, to see Lily fall to the ground, clutching a screaming mandrake. What the hell? I rushed over towards the table.

"What happened?" I shouted at mallorie.

She pointed a shaking finger towards Hugo. I looked at him. He was holding Lily's earmuffs.

"You pulled the earmuffs off of her?1" I screamed at him.

"I didn't know she had pulled the mandrake out of the pot already!"

"Save it!" I snapped at him.

I swooped down and carefully picked her up.

"Uhh- thanks Mr. Malfoy..." Professer Longbottom called out from behind me.

Why did I care that Lily fainted? Why did I yell at Hugo?

"What happened!" Madam Pomphrey said as soon as I stepped through the Hospital wing doors.

"Mandrakes." I told her, and laid her down on the closest bed.

"Ok, you may leave now Mr. Malfoy."

"No." I stated.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm staying!"

"You have to get to class!"

I ignored her and sat down in a chair next to Lily

Madam Pomphrey muttered something that sounded like "Love"

I DID NOT LOVE LILY! Did I? No, of course not!

"Scorpius..." Lily said. I turned towards her, but she was still sleeping...

She was thinking about me? It was odd but I felt... Happy?

**Ohhh! Most of my characters in my stories are in Denial... Sad, right? Review, alert, and favorite!**


	7. Potions

**Thanks to books13, Queen of Black, Hana Yua, sydney, whatisNOTmyname (Whos name I love...), BROOKLYNrose95, lea-lea., and youknowwho not voldemort.**

**Destiny's POV**

"PSST!" I heard a voice half-whisper from behind me. "Louis! Looouuiiisss!"

"Will you please be quiet!" I whipped my head around to glare at the red-headed boy sitting behind.

"Well, some of us," Fred said in a huff "Actually want to have a little bit of fun."

My eyebrow raised. "And what would that be?"

He leaned close towards me, and spoke in a hushed whisper "I was going to put fireworks into the teachers cauldron..."

My eyes turned mischivious. "Too late!"

He looked confused, until a loud boom resounded around the room."You did that?"

I nodded, smirking.

His face took on admiration, "Where have you been all my life?"

I laughed, but his face was deadly serious.

"FRED WEASLEY, LOUIS WEASLEY COME HERE AT ONCE!" Professer whats-his-face called out.

Fred grimaced.

"I'll come with you to make sure he knows it was me..." I sighed.

The three of us walked up to the podium that the chared teacher was standing at.

"It wasn-" Fred started, but was cut off.

"That is not what I called you about, I thought you should know that your cousin, Lily, is in the hospital wing. There is no need to go and see her, as she will be fine."

But Louis and Fred will never hear those words, considering they fled the second they heard "Lily" and "Hospital wing". I hurried after them.

"Ms. Pramogos, where are you going? I excused them because she is family, but you have no relation to Lily what-so-ever, so I would advise you to sit in your seat!"

"Oh, shut the hell up!" I shouted at him. I looked back, to see his tomato red-face sputtering to come up with a good reply, but it seems his small brain couldn't handle it. Poor thing.

I ran towards the hospital wing, hearing that stupid professer call out 'Fifty points from gyffindor'.

I was out of breath by the time I got to the hospital wing. I pulled over the doors, and attempted to enter, but a boy was standing in my way.

"Well, what are we all staring at?" I asked.

"Malfoy..." James trailed off

I pushed past them, to see Scorpis, asleep, on the chair next to Lily's bed.

"Why ya think he is here?" Asked Rose.

"Why don't we find out?" I skipped towards the bed, and roughly shook Scorpius awake.

"Yo! Why are you here?" I asked him.

He sneered at me (if I had a penny for everytime I saw him sneer, I'd have three pennies... but thats pretty good sice I had only know him a day...) "Cause I was afraid her idiot cousin, Hoogo or whatever his name is, would come and try to kill her or something... He was the one that got her in here in the first place!"

"HUGO! YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU... Uhhh.." I glanced at Scorpius for help.

"Pull of her earmuffs while we were repotting mandrakes." He told me.

"HUGO! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!" I shouted across the room.

"I didn't know she had taken it out already!" Hugo was sobbing into his shirt.

"Now look what you did, Scorpius!" I glared at him.

"What? Me? You were the one yelling at him!"

"Sure..." I stole a quick glance at him. His face was a mix of anger and disbelieve.

I quickly walked over to Hugo, and put my arm around him. "Come on guys, let's get to our next class..."


	8. Stupid Slytherins and Wolves?

**Don't kill me! *dodges axe* Apparently, you didn't hear me, I said DON'T! DON'T KILL ME! I know this is a small chappie, but I just wanted you all to know I'm not dead, and I'm still writing! For any of your reading my other Harry Potter stories, I will update them soon! I'm sorry if this chapter sucked!**

Me, Mallorie, Destiny, and Hannah were all giggling about Albus, who had fallen head over heals for our darling Sarah (Sarah was at the library. Stupid smart Ravenclaws!) when we saw a group of Slytherins teasing a few gyffindor first years.

Destiny opened her mouth to yell at them, but was cut off by an angry voice.

"How dare you tease these poor adorable small children! Your horrible! Get out of here!"

"Oh yea? How bout you fight me?" A frickin giant slytherin said to the still unknown voice.

After a few seconds, the boy was sent backwards into the wall, knocking him out.

His friends came to his aid, leaving the girl in clear view. Now, I expected a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, but most certainly NOT a Slytherin standing defensivly in front of the group of scared first years.

"Now, that is one gangsta chic." Hannah breathed.

Alright, this is weird. I thought Slytherins were supposed to be evil, not brave and certainly not nice.

"Alright, small childs, get to class." She said in a sweet voice, and shooed them away.

"Hey!" Mallorie called, "That was reallly cool of you!"

She whirled around and almost fell over. "You scared me! And thanks!" She said dreamily.

I smiled at the girl. She had icy-blue eyes, and perfect blonde hair. She looked like one of those girls that boys would fall all over.

"I'm Luicha Lovegood, but please just call me Cha or Lu, or anything not Luicha." The girl said.

"Imma call you... Wolf." Destiny giggled

"Wolf? Why wolf? Your a freak, Destiny!" I laughed along with her, "Well, Wolf, guess ya got a new nickname!"

"Wait, Lovegood? Like, is Luna Lovegood your mother?" Hannah asked.

"The one and only!" She smiled.

I didn't know Luna had a daughter... "I'm Lily Potter!"

"Hi! I'm Mallorie Sarter."

"Yo! I'm Destiny Juodosios."

"Hola, senorita! Me llama Hannah Raudona."

"... What?" Wolf asked, staring at Hannah like she had three heads.

"I said 'Hi, girl! My name is Hannah Raudona.' or something like that. It was based off 4th grade beginning spanish." Hannah shrugged.

"Nice to meet y'all!" She replied.

"No offence, but I thought Slytherins were all jerks."

She sighed. "Most of them are. That's why I'm friends with the other houses."

"Well, you can be our friend!" We all said at the same time.

Her smile was soft. "I'd really love that."

**Short chapppppiee! I really wanted them to havva slytherin friend, cause according to all the quizzes, I'm In slytherin :D**


	9. SO SORRY!

**Hey guys! I'm **

**Sorry that I haven't been posting. I was (and still am) grounded. My mom let me borrow her computer over the weekend and she forgot to take it back :D So, I just wanted to say that that's why I haven't updated! Please don't give up on me! **

**I really will try to post a chapter before the computer gets taken back, but no promises!**

**I really love you, and I hope you'll stick with me!**


	10. Nope

Hi guys! I'm sorry, this isn't going to happen. I'm just done with fanfiction, I'm sorry. So, I'm gonna give away these stories if anyone wants to continue writing, because I just have no ideas and no inspiration. So, yeah, review telling me if you want them.

Sorry again.


End file.
